Numerous cleaning implements for applying and removing liquid to and from a floor have been provided in the prior art. One well-known type of such cleaning implement is a roller mop, which generally comprises a mop head made of a natural or synthetic sponge material connected to the end of a shaft. Roller mops further include a wringer, which typically comprises a pair of rollers and an actuating mechanism. The rollers may be either affixed to the shaft or movable with respect thereto such that the rollers and the mop head typically are movable with respect to each other over a range of travel between a cleaning position and wringing positions. In the cleaning position, the cleaning implement may be used to apply liquid to a surface, such as, a wall or floor, or to remove liquid therefrom, and in the wringing positions, liquid is expellable from the mop head.
The prior art has provided numerous straight head and angle head roller mops, an “angle head” roller mop being one in which the mop head is disposed at an oblique angle with respect to a longitudinal axis of the shaft. Of the two types, straight head mop heads generally are less convenient for cleaning in that the operator generally is most comfortable positioning the shaft of the cleaning implement at an oblique angle with respect to the floor. It is believed that angle head mop heads are more satisfactory for applying or removing liquid from a floor. However, it has been observed that many prior art roller mop wringing mechanisms are not entirely satisfactory.
Various configurations have been used for the rollers used in the wringers of such roller mops. One approach uses integrally formed rollers such as shown in FIG. 15 of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/027,674 filed on Dec. 20, 2001 listing the inventors as Paul M. Lesley and Paul B. Specht. Another approach utilizes a plurality of roller portions through which an axle extends. The roller portions can include axial serrations around the surfaces to increase the gripping purchase of each roller upon the mop head during a wringing operation. The multiple roller portion construction can facilitate mounting the roller to the bearings of the channel body used in the wringer, as shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/755,726 filed on Jan. 12, 2004 listing the inventors as Paul B. Specht and Paul M. Lesley.
It would be desirable to provide rollers which can be integrally formed in configurations that minimize the amount of material used while also achieving enhanced quality control. It would also be desirable to provide integrally-formed rollers of novel configurations for use in cleaning implements.